


Racconti dallo spazio profondo

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic scritte per i drabble week-end indetti su FaceBook.<br/>Il rating può variare, verrà segnalato all’inizio della storia.<br/>01 - Scoperta<br/>02 - Primo bacio<br/>03 - Compagni di stanza (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scoperta

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: doppia drabble  
> Parole: 200  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG-17, giallo  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Prompt: Star Trek (meglio universo reboot, magari:3), Spirk. Jim adora mordicchiare la punta delle orecchie di Spock, zona per lui particolarmente sensibile.  
> Gentilmente offerto da Ilaria Coppolecchia

Un sospiro più profondo lasciò le labbra del vulcaniano sotto di lui. Il capitano dell’Enterprise aveva tutta l’intenzione di sentire i suoi gemiti, non che fosse facile ottenerli dal suo bel primo ufficiale però Jim aveva appena iniziato a torturarlo. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di godersi il corpo del suo vice ed aveva tutta la notte per farlo.  
Risalì sul petto del compagno sentendo le sue mani tra i capelli biondi, Jim adorava quando Spock lo lasciava fare, il vulcaniano aveva riposto in lui tutta la sua fiducia e Kirk sapeva che questo era un dono immenso che andava custodito con cura.  
Raggiunse la base del collo e prese a suggere con abbastanza vigore da lasciargli un bel segno verdastro e fu a quel punto che Spock emise un altro sospiro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e il corpo di Kirk premuto contro il suo.  
Con la lingua Jim tracciò una scia umida fino al suo orecchio lappandone il lobo per raggiungerne poi la sommità e mordicchiarla dolcemente con i denti.  
A quel punto un roco gemito di piacere lasciò la bocca del primo ufficiale strappando un sorriso al capitano che si sollevò appena  
“Jim…” ansimò “Continua” ordinò perentorio e Kirk ubbidì.


	2. Primo bacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 466  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Star Trek - Spirk - Primo bacio.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Clizia Salvati.

 

James Kirk sedeva solo nella sala mensa riservata agli ufficiali superiori, si era rifugiato lì perché non riusciva a dormire, poiché la sua mente era occupata costantemente da una sola ed unica persona. Si versò da bere: l’alcool lo aiutava a smettere di pensare almeno per un po’.

Erano in viaggio da due anni e lui si era preso una cotta spaventosa per il suo primo ufficiale.

Aveva creduto che gli sarebbe passata, che con il tempo tutto si sarebbe smorzato ed invece la semplice sbandata che si era preso per il vulcaniano si era trasformato in innamoramento.

Già si era innamorato di Spock, del suo modo di essere, di fare, di stargli accanto.

Era riuscito a contenere il tutto perché il comandante stava insieme al tenente Uhura e tutto si poteva dire su Kirk, ma non aveva mai rubato qualcuno ad un altro o in quel caso altra e soprattutto non avrebbe gettato al vento l’amicizia con i due ufficiali. Era stato bravo, fino a quando la relazione tra i due non era finita.

Questa cosa aveva alimentato il suo sentimento e la speranza che tra lui e il vulcaniano potesse istaurarsi un rapporto che andasse oltre a quello di capitano e primo ufficiale.

Sospirò stancamente buttando giù un altro bicchiere e stava per versarsene ancora quando la porta si aprì ed entrò proprio l’oggetto delle sue riflessioni e delle sue pene.

Il vulcaniano lo salutò con un cenno, si replicò qualcosa e gli si sedette accanto.

Kirk poteva sentire il profumo dell’altro avvolgerlo e dovette accavallare le gambe per mascherare l’impudica reazione del suo corpo.

Lo osservò mentre consumava la sua bevanda e solo quando l’altro si volse, si rese conto che lo aveva fissato intensamente.

Jim attribuì la colpa al liquore che aveva bevuto, per il calore che gli si stava irradiando sulle guance e per aver afferrato la mano del vulcaniano nella propria. Vide i suoi occhi aprirsi un poco per la sorpresa ed il suo sopracciglio alzarsi, ma non lo allontanò e questo diede coraggio al capitano dell’Enterprise.

Si sporse in avanti “Mi fermi adesso perché non credo di esserne in grado da solo” lo pregò invece di dire qualcosa Spock girò la mano intrecciando le dita con le sue; incoraggiato da questo Jim copri la bocca del vulcaniano con la propria.

Leccò  piano le sue labbra e l’altro le schiuse permettendogli di entrare, la mano del capitano si posò sulla sua nuca facendogli piegare leggermente la testa approfondendo quel bacio rendendolo più profondo ed intimo.

Kirk ne aveva baciate di persone ma non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, mai fino a quel momento.

La mano di Spock stringeva la sua, la sua bocca era unita alla sua. Kirk sarebbe potuto morire lì e sarebbe stato l’uomo più felice dell’universo.

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)


	3. Compagni di stanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 321  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Star Trek - Spirk Accademy!AU - Il primo incontro tra Kirk e Spock in accademia (ovviamente con modalità diverse rispetto a ST).  
> Gentilmente proposto da Koa.

James Tiberius Kirk si sistemò meglio la giacca della sua uniforme rossa, da cadetto della Flotta Stellare, aspettava quel giorno da tutta una vita.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi ravvivandoli un po’ ed avanzò nel cortile dell’Accademia dispensando i suoi sorrisi magnetici ed affascianti a più fanciulle che poteva.  
Sarebbero stati quattro anni molto interessanti.  
Seguì il gruppo di cadetti della sua età per i vari corridoi dell’Accademia, disbrigò le ultime faccende burocratiche e quindi si diresse ai dormitori, per sistemare le proprie cose.  
Entrò nella stanza assegnatagli e la prima cosa che lo colpì fu la temperatura elevata dell’alloggio, poco male, mise mano al termostato e lo impostò su un clima più vivibile.  
Era davvero curioso di conoscere il suo compagno di stanza, già s’immaginava che avrebbero fatto faville insieme.  
Tutte le sue aspettative furono infrante quando dopo un paio d’ore il suo compagno di stanza fece il suo ingresso nell’alloggio.  
Era un vulcaniano ed era risaputo che i vulcaniani non fossero propriamente una razza avvezza al divertimento non nel senso di Kirk almeno.  
Il giovane cadetto biondo non si lasciò scoraggiare e si avvicinò tendendo la mano “Piacere James T. Kirk” si presentò, ma l’altro lo guardò impassibile senza ricambiare la stretta di mano.  
“Ci deve essere stato uno sbaglio, ho chiesto un alloggio singolo.”  
Kirk rimase interdetto per qualche momento ma non si scoraggiò “Da quanto mi risulta non c’è nessun errore, sono lieto di conoscerti, ci divertiremo parecchi insieme.”  
Il sopracciglio del vulcaniano si alzò andando a sfiorare la frangetta nera “Questa è un’accademia militare signor Kirk, atta a formare ufficiali della Flotta Stellare, non un parco giochi.”  
Kirk si sedette sul letto con uno sbuffo sconsolato mentre il suo compagno di stanza alzava nuovamente la temperatura dell’alloggio e snocciolava come un computer parte del regolamento del dormitorio.  
Jim si lasciò andare indietro sul materasso con un gemito afflitto: sarebbero stati quattro lunghi anni.


End file.
